


Run Through Your Heart

by iamtheunknown15



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheunknown15/pseuds/iamtheunknown15
Summary: After her Huntington's Diagnosis, Thirteen is on a downward spiral, trying to make the most of the time she has left with late nights full of drinking, drugs, and anonymous sex. Attachment is the last thing she wants in facing an all-to-familiar future - the cards that she's been dealt. That is until an unexpected encounter throw her for another loop. Set after "Lucky Thirteen."
Relationships: Eric Foreman/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, Remy "Thirteen" Hadley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned House M.D., I wouldn’t still have student loans. Some dialogue from show included.
> 
> A/N: This is a re-write of an old story (on Fanfiction) that I had discontinued. Any House M.D. fans still out there? Just started rewatching the series through quarantine. Story is set in Season 5 after “Lucky Thirteen.”

Chapter 1

As the door handle to her apartment finally jiggled open, Remy Hadley found herself being pushed back into her apartment, her lips never disconnecting from the woman whose body was pressed tightly up against her own. With the door closed, she wasted no type in pursuing her goal, grabbing the hem of her counterpart’s top and yanking it off. Groping drunkenly at the small breasts that were revealed, Remy pushed the stranger up against the wall, eliciting a surprised gasp from her counterpart as her back made contact with the painted surface.

Control. House had been right. These trysts were nothing more than a desperate grappling for some sense of power as the rest of her life kept spiraling. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t give it up after her near-expulsion from Princeton-Plainsboro – it was that she couldn’t. Which is why she now found herself in the middle of yet another one-night stand with someone picked up at a swanky lesbian bar a few blocks from her brownstone. This woman was different than her typical gorgeous femme conquests (another thing House was right about – she liked the challenge). No less gorgeous, this one was more androgynous, almost stick-thin and lanky with bright green eyes and short messy strawberry blonde hair that Remy yanked on, eliciting another gasp. The woman was (well, had) been wearing a simple white undershirt coupled with a pair of black skinny jeans and Converse. Fleeting thoughts of Shane and the L Word crossed her mind, almost making her chuckle. Sure, this girl vaguely resembled the boyish queer Casanova, but that certainly didn’t mean Remy was going to let her be in charge.

That proved more difficult when she felt the blonde suck on a particularly sensitive spot behind her eye lobe, and she stifled a moan before drawing her own lips down the woman’s neck, nipping the skin before sucking hard.

“Stop. No marks. Work,” the blonde said in a raspy voice that betrayed just how turned on she was. Remy frowned. No fun. That said, she stopped her ministrations and grabbed the girl’s hand, leading her directly down the hall into her bedroom without formalities. Flicking on the lights, she grinned playfully before placing her hands on the blonde’s hips and guiding her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. The girl looked up at her with a seductive smirk, kicking off her shoes and brushing some of the messy waves out of her hair before settling back on to her elbows.

Remy brought her hands to the button of the girl’s jeans and undid them with a practiced hand before pulling them and the boxer briefs beneath them down in one yank. “Well now you’re wearing an unfair amount of clothing,” she quipped, noting the doctor’s full state of dress. She reached up and quickly but carefully unbuttoning Remy’s blouse, gently placing the flimsy material onto the floor. Remy silently appreciated the gesture, having lost one too many work shirts to its being yanked open by another conquest. The woman kissed the pulse point on Remy’s neck before nibbling it slightly. 

The doctor pulled away. “Eh,” she said playfully, placing her finger against the woman’s lips, “Work.”

The blonde chuckled. “Touché,” she muttered into the soft skin before capturing Remy in another voracious kiss..

Pushing the stranger back, Remy quickly unsnapped her own black, lace bra, tossing it aside.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. “You certainly don’t waste any time.”

“Nope.” She omitted the fact that she didn’t have much to begin with. Before she could delve too far into that less than pleasant thought though, she felt herself being pushed back onto the bed, willing her into another temporary distraction from it all.

(PAGE BREAK)

The aftermath was always the awkward part. Sure, Remy had been in her fair share of relationships with people of many genders. That protocol was always the same. Some post-coital cuddling before drifting off to sleep tangled with one another. Sometimes a clean-up shower (usually together and in actuality with very little “showering”). One-night stands weren’t the same. She didn’t want sleepovers. She didn’t want a kiss goodbye. 

Again, quite luckily, the woman seemed to be on a similar page and, after they both had caught their breath in silence, she stood up and slipped back on her underwear and pants, checking her pockets for her keys and phone. “I’m going to head out,” she explained, still topless with her tank in the other room, “New job tomorrow.” Remy nodded but didn’t move, silently indicating that the blonde could see herself out. “Um, okay, well, this has been fun.” Remy noticed for the first time the woman’s voice had a slight Southern twang. The blonde took a step before turning back. “Uh, call me?”

Never mind, clearly not on the same page. It took every bit of restraint for Remy not to sign audibly. “Uh, yeah, sure. I will.”

The blonde smirked. “My number might be helpful for that. May I?” she asked, pointing to Remy’s phone on the nightstand.

“Oh yeah, here.” The brunette quickly opened the screen of her phone and tossed the cell to the girl’s awaiting hand. She quickly typed in the information and tossed it back on to the bed. Remy caught a glimpse of the contact name. Clem.

“Cool, well, have a good night,” the blonde said with a small smile and wave before she exited the bedroom. A minute or so later, Remy heard her front door open and close shut. She picked up her phone to set an alarm, debating just deleting the new contact. Knowing she would never actually call the blonde back, she figured why not and swiped her finger to remove it. Standing up, she headed into the bathroom to wash up. She was exhausted and still slightly drunk but, knowing just how much her job teetered on the line, figured it was at least the semi-responsible thing to do. Turning on her shower, she walked over to the sink to brush her teeth while the water warmed up. As she smeared a bit of toothpaste on to the brush, she looked at her reflection. Her eyes had some fairly dark circles under them, but it was nothing that a little bit of foundation wouldn’t work its magic on. Besides, it was one of the earlier nights she’d had ovf late. She’d down a water bottle and some ibuprofen before dozing off to ensure that she didn’t have a hangover in the morning. The only marks on her skin were some red-ish purple hickies on her cleavage. As long as she didn’t wear a low-cut shirt, she would be fine. Sighing, she finished up her teeth and hopped into the shower. 

(PAGE BREAK)

Remy was still exhausted but, as pleasantly expected, not hungover the next morning. She skipped her normal coffee route and instead grabbed a banana and left her apartment a few minutes early. With everything that had happened, she didn’t quite want to risk being late for work, and she figured that if she was the first one there, she could prepare the coffee as strong as she liked. She chuckled bitterly at the memory that just a few weeks ago she would hardly touch anything caffeinated to avoid any sort of tremors. Fuck if she cared now.

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the Princeton-Plainsboro’s parking lot and sighed. What had started as drizzling when she left her apartment had quickly changed into actual rain, and she stupidly hadn’t grabbed her umbrella. Figuring waiting it out wouldn’t help much, Remy exited the car and ran towards the entrance of the hospital, quickly making it to a dry sanctuary. A few steps into the lobby, however, Remy felt her heels losing friction with the tile floor. She stumbled forward in an attempt to regain her footing and would have been successful if she hadn’t collided with a body walking by in the opposite direction. Both parties landed on the ground with an unceremonious thud. Remy scrambled back to her feet and stood upon carefully, brushing off her slacks. “Jeez, I’m so sorry,” Remy began to apologize, “I didn’t realize the floor was so slippery. Are you— ” Remy stopped short as she looked up and was met bright green eyes and a mess of reddish blonde hair.

Shit.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some dialogue taken from “Joy” (Season 5, Episode 6)

Remy’s heart must have skipped a beat or two when she realized the person that she had just collided with was none other than the same woman that had been in her bed less than ten hours before. What the hell…

“Um, Remy. Hey,” the woman responded, running her fingers through her cropped hair, which Remy noticed was a bit less disheveled than it had been at the bar. She cleaned up well. The brunette shook that thought out of her head and instead focused back on the blonde’s face, which was giving her a boyish smile.

“Uh, hi. What are you doing here, uh…” Remy trailed off. Shit, what was her name.

The woman chuckled and shook her head. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be expecting that phone call. Clem,” she provided. She held up the lapel of her lab coat. “And new job, remember?” she added with a sheepish grin.

“Oh, well that’s um,” Remy stuttered out, clearly flustered. Shit Hadley, get yourself together, she thought to herself.

“Unexpected?” Clem asked, quirking a reddish eyebrow.

“Um, yeah,” Remy relented, forcing an awkward grin as she tried to plan an escape route.

The blonde appeared to understand. “Well, what’s your department?”

“Diagnostics.”

“Huh, the infamous Dr. House’s team. Cool. Well, I’m a resident over in pediatrics so, avoid having any children as patients and we should be all good,” Clem joked. She seemed nice enough – Remy imagined a run-in with many of her other hookups would not have gone so smoothly. “I, uh, should head upstairs,” Clem added, flicking a thumb backwards at the elevator. “Give it a couple of minutes, and we can avoid an awkward elevator ride together.” She smirked before spinning on the heel of her dress shoes and heading over to her destination. Remy sighed in relief, running her fingers through her hair.

“31!” she heard a familiar gruff voice yell out.

Furrowing her brow, she turned towards the clinic, where House was exiting. She glanced down at her watch. “What the hell are you doing here? It’s only 9:30.”

“Consult with Cuddy,” House explained straight-faced. “She’s trying to have a baby and needed some assistance if you know what I mean,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Remy scoffed at the jest. “So, who’s your friend?” House asked with a smirk.

“It’s no one, House. I slipped on the floor on my way in and bumped into her.”

“It looked like you guys have bumped into each other in more ways than one.”

Deciding that his suggestive comment didn’t necessitate a response, Remy shook her head in disgust and headed towards the elevator, sighing as she heard the clicking cane in her pursuit. House stepped into the unfortunately empty elevator after her – not that anyone else’s presence was likely to stop the continuation of his teasing. He was surprisingly quiet for a few moments, standing there innocently until the elevator was almost closed. At this point, he said – quite loudly – “She’s a lot more butch than your usual pick but still. Nice.”

(Page Break)

House’s actual conversation with Cuddy was revealed a few minutes into the team’s attempted differential, when he began taking bets on how long it would take her to back out of her recent adoption arrangement. Normally, Remy would have chided House for his blatant violation of the administrator’s privacy (not that this disapproval was ever effective), but today more than ever she appreciated the distraction from her own personal life. Of course there had been House’s comments in the elevator, soon after coupled by Kutner ogling the one mark on her chest that became visible with her top unknowingly disheveled from her earlier mishap.

Ugh, what a mishap. Remy couldn’t believe it. Only someone with her ill-fated luck would wind up not only sleeping with a new PPTH resident, but would promptly run (quite literally) into her immediately upon entering the building. She could only be grateful that the current patient was, in fact, an adult and that she could hopefully avoid the pediatric wing for the foreseeable future. She mentally noted to check the clinic schedule to make sure that she and Clem weren’t on the same rounds…

House’s instructions interrupted her from her thoughts. “Check his homes for toxins and his bones for thrombosis-es.” Perfect – an escape from the hospital. Quickly declaring that she would search the patient’s house, she wasted no time in leading Taub out of the building.

“You’re in a rush,” Taub observed, suspicion lacing his tone.

“Yeah, well, I for one didn’t want to be around when Cuddy saw the white board, did you?” the brunette lied.

“So you’re avoiding Cuddy?”

“I’m not avoiding Cuddy. I’m avoiding getting caught up in Cuddy’s business,” Remy responded, clicking the button on her car key’s remote.

“From the looks it this morning,” Taub said, gesturing to Remy’s now covered chest, “it seems like you got into someone’s business.”

Remy’s eyes widened at his accurate insinuation, and she scoffed before hopping into the driver’s seat. “Let’s go.”

(Page Break)

“Exposure to certain kinds of mold can cause short-term memory loss,” Remy explained as she swabbed Samantha’s throat. “We’re testing both of you.”

“I feel fine,” the young girl responded with flat affect.

“I’m sure you are. We’re just being cautious.” Mostly curious, Remy decided to make small talk with Samantha, figuring it would also ease the girl’s nerves – not that it appeared as though she had any. “So where do you guys go besides home and school?” she asked as she examined the patient’s eyes with an otoscope.

“Nowhere. Dad works at home, and I go to school.”

“What about sports… friends… travel?”

“Like I said, Dad works at home, and I go to school.”

Remy stopped herself from furrowing her brows in confusion, not wanting to make Samantha uncomfortable by her own discomfort with the odd duo. What in the world was wrong with this family? Reaching up to check the girl’s lymph nodes, she tried to rationalize. “Must be hard not having your mom around, huh?”

“I was only four when the accident happened.”

“Still, I’m sure you both miss her sometimes,” Remy prodded. There had to be some empathy in this kid. Even Remy, who hated her mother growing up, went through times in which she missed her – even if what she was missing was more of a nostalgic hope for the kind of mother that she wished she had.

“Not really.”

Remy paused, pulling away slightly. “You’re strong,” she justified, more for her own comfort than Samantha’s now.

“No, I just don’t get what the big deal is about death, you know?” Samantha replied, deep brown eyes dull.

Remy couldn’t help but let her mouth gape open slightly. If anything, these past couple of months had been showing her just how big of a deal death was. Amber. Her own. She swallowed.

“Yeah.”  
(Page Break)

“Ryan Holts is ready for discharge,” Clem relayed to the nurses with a smile as she handed over the manila patient file. While an exhausted grimace seemed more common for practitioners in pediatrics at PPTH, she couldn’t help but display her excitement. After working her ass off to graduate from Columbia with top marks, finally starting her residency put the young blonde in a good mood. Well, that and getting laid the night before, Clem thought to herself with a smirk.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem as though Clem was going to enjoy a repeat performance in that regard. Disappointing for sure – the brunette was damn good in bed in addition to being intriguing – but things were what they were. Besides, she and Remy were sort of colleagues now – at the very least, working in the same location. Her grandmother always warned her about mixing business and pleasure (not that she tended to listen).

Turning the corner, she headed towards her next patient check-in, however she paused when she noticed a familiar figure in one of the exam rooms. Remy Hadley was examining a pre-teen girl who looked less than amused to be there, not that hospitals were most people’s favorite place. Clem watched as the doctor unsuccessfully attempted – at least as far as she could see – to connect with the girl. When Remy got up to leave the room, Clem figured she should saunter off, but decided to play it risky. After all, not much could be more awkward than their morning encounter.

“Hey, I thought you were going to try to avoid having any kids as patients,” the blonde joked, capturing the older woman’s attention.

“Not our patient. His daughter,” Remy explained distractedly. Clem frowned. Something seemed up with the doctor. Was their tryst really bothering her that much? Clem figured she’d let her off the hook.

“Ah got you. Well, have a good one,” Clem said as she turned quickly to head to her patient’s room. She got all but two steps in before Remy’s voice interrupted her.

“Clem, wait.” The blonde turned back cautiously, meeting the unreadable cerulean eyes before her. Remy surveyed the area, finding that the couple other people present were focused on their own business. “Hey look, I don’t want things to be weird between us. I know I made it awkward. But, we’re adults. I don’t want you to feel the need to jump into a janitor’s closet if we bump into each other.”

“I’d certainly rather be pushing you into the janitor’s closet with me,” Clem thought, but she nodded. “Hey, I’m cool if you’re cool,” she responded collectedly, earning a small smile from the brunette. “So, how is she?” she added, gesturing towards the exam room Remy had just been in.

“Physically, she’s fine. Mentally, she’s weird. Dad is too.”

“I’m sure she’s just freaked out about her...” Clem furrowed her brows before pointing over Remy’s shoulder. “Um, is that her dad?” 

Remy turned to see Jerry Harmon standing in front of the elevators, staring blankly. Perplexed, she and Clem walked towards him. “Mr. Harmon? Mr. Harmon? Where are you going?” the brunette asked, stepping in front of the elevator to prevent the man from entering.

“I have an appointment. I have to go.”

“We haven’t finished with your treatment. We’re still waiting on some test results.”

“I have an appointment,” the man responded, emotionless. 

Clem pursed her lips at the patient’s defiance. He wasn’t bulky by any means, but certainly was large enough to overpower Remy and her should he become agitated. As much as the chivalrous side of the blonde wanted to believe she could take him, she knew that with her lanky frame, it would be futile. “Do you want me to get someone?” she asked Remy, hushed.

Remy shook her head slowly, examining Jerry more closely. “Mr. Harmon, do you know where you are?”

Clem stepped forward, observing the blank look in the man’s eyes. “Look at his eyes,” she started, flashing a pen light in front of them.

“Is he having a seizure?”

“His pupils are responsive. I think he’s… asleep. Nurse!” she called out to one of the men passing by. “Can you please help Dr. Hadley escort this patient back to his room?” The young man nodded and moved to assist them as Remy paged the rest of the team. Before the brunette followed Jerry and the nurse into the elevator, Clem gently grabbed her arm, and Remy turned, slightly confused. “Hey, um, if things aren’t weird between us, do you think we could grab coffee sometime…” Remy shot her a confused glare. “Oh no, not like that,” Clem clarified with a smirk, “You just really need to fill me in on this case.”


End file.
